The Gemstone Princess
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: In a kingdom that's few worlds away from the Mushroom Kingdom there was the Gemstone Kingdom with little gem people that was ruled by Princess Margo. She's a teenage princess with a heart of gold and believes in good for every person including Bowser as well. Join the princess as she goes on adventures and meets new friends throughout the story


**Me:Welcome to my new story everybody! Whoo!**

**Everybody:*claps and cheers***

**Iggy:Does this mean, you won't update The Toddler Koopaling?**

**Me:I'm still gonna work on The Toddler Koopaling but along with this one as well**

**Peach:What's it about, Maddie?**

**Me:This is going to be 5th Mario fanfic I've written but it's my first Mario fanfiction to feature a ****OC! Princess Margo!**

**Margo:That's me! :D**

**Me:Disclaimer Luigi!**

**Luigi:TheGhostlyRobot doesn't own Mario or Nintendo but only Margo and the plot**

**Daisy:Enjoy!**

* * *

There was a kingdom, that's many worlds away from the Mushroom Kingdom. It was known as the Gemstone Kingdom, a land that's made up of gemstones and minerals

The citizens were chatting with one another and their kids were playing around their town. The people who lived in this kingdom aren't human but their species was known as Gemmas*. Gemma's are little people who resemble gems and gemstones themed names. They wear a helmet for the males and crowns for the females, a brooch with their signature gemstone along with a cloak that stops to their little feet

The story isn't focusing on these little people, it's focusing on the princess of this kingdom who was currently looking at the view from the balcony at the castle

The girl was known as Princess Margaret of the Gemstone Kingdom. But she prefers to be called "Margo" to keep it simple for herself and her people. Margo is around her teens making her 16 years old. She is the next heir to rule over the Gemstone Kingdom in her family. She has 3 sisters and 5 brothers who are currently doing their duties for the kingdom at the moment or somewhere in the castle

Margo has long beige blonde hair that stops to her knees, blue eyes which was a lighter shade to make her look innocent like a child, and a pale skin tone. Her crown is silver with clear and light blue diamonds on the crown. For her outfit wears a light grey blue princess with a grey blue trim on her turtleneck and a silver button on the left side, a pearl brooch with a silver lining on her chest, white lacy trim on the poofy sleeves, white gloves with navy blue trims, grey blue ribbon around her waist and the end of her dress, and silver flats for her footwear

"Everything is normal as always"said Margo to herself with a smile on her face and not taking her eyes away from the scenery

"Princess Margaret!"called out a voice which caught her attention

The princess turned around and looked down to see a gemma who looked like he was around his elderly years and known as Galena. He is the caretaker of the princess and her siblings ever since the king and queen passed away 6 years ago

"For the last time Galena, just call me Margo"giggled Margo

"Apologies for interrupting you at the moment princess,"said Galena while bowing his neck "I have some great news for you"

"What's the good news?"asked Margo, raising her eyebrow in confusion and curious to see

Galena reached in his pocket to reach an invitation and gave it to the princess

"You are invited by your closest friend, Princess Koko to intend for royal event at the Hanakotoba* Kingdom"

"What? Your joking right?"asked the teenage princess with a huge smile on her face

The elder gemma nods his head and Margo grinned as she punched the air in excitement

"I can't wait to see Koko!"said Margo in excitement

"But you'll need some protection, so Moonstone is gonna come with you for protection"Galena tilted his glasses a bit

Moonstone is known for being a wizard and young for her age but she's very good with magic. She doesn't goof off like a normal kid since she's very serious and mature for a 10 year old. She was like a little sister to Margo since she's adopted by Galena's sister who serves as a mage to the Gemstone Kingdom and often hangs around with the teenage princess since she looks up to her

"Understood, what time I'll be leaving?"asked Margo with an eyebrow raised

"The carriage will be here around 1PM to pick you up, so be ready till then"answered Galena

"Okay, Galena!"Margo smiled at the elderly gemma

Margo goes to her room and begins to pack her belongings for her stay at the Hanakotoba Kingdom for a month

* * *

Timeskip

It was time to head to the Mushroom Kingdom and Margo was outside saying her best wishes to her people

"I will be back in a month, my people. Siblings will keep this kingdom in good hands for now until I return, so try to listen to them without any problems at all"said Margo in her royal voice"I'll be sure to tell you all about it once I return from my trip to the Hanakotoba Kingdom"

The gemmas understood and cheered while saying their goodbyes and wishing her luck on the trip

The princess smiled at them and looked to see two of the guards were loading her things in the carriage as she felt somebody tug on her dress and looked down to see a human little girl that she's familiar with, who was known as Moonstone

"Salutations to you Margo"greeted Moonstone with a mature tone

Moonstone has ivory blonde hair in a long ponytail that stops to the end of her neck, blue-purple eyes, and pale skin but more lighter. For her outfit she wears a blue-purple neckerchief along with a moonstone brooch, periwinkle cloak dress that stops her knees, dark periwinkle for the trims of her sleeves and cloak, black knee high socks, and purple shoes with blue stars

"Hello to you too, Moon"greeted Margo to the young wizard with a smile"Are you excited that we're going to see Koko and stay in her kingdom?"

"Kind of"answered Moonstone with a unsure tone

Margo notices this and gives a concerned look to Moonstone

"Something wrong?"asked Margo with a raised eyebrow

"It's just that I'm worried if something goes wrong in the trip"said Moonstone with a sigh

"Everything will be okay, you just need to take your mind off of it while we're in Koko's kingdom"Margo put a hand on Moonstone's shoulder

"I'll try Margo, but no promises"Moonstone gave a small smile to the princess and Margo was glad that her wizard friend is going to have fun for once

They walked into the carriage, where the guard are holding the door for the princess and wizard, as the two girls walked inside the carriage and the guard closed the door. As the carriage slowly leaves, the gemstone people started to catch up by waving to the teenage princess and the princess responded by smiling while waving back at them

Eventually the carriage picked up the pace and it finally left the kingdom entrance. The gemmas waved for the last time before they went to their separate ways

A little they don't know is that somebody was keeping an eye on the princess and they stepped out of the shadows to reveal Fawful standing on his floating platform

"Hmm… Looks like the princess is going on vacation to the Hanakotoba Kingdom..."said Fawful to himself and grinned sinisterly"I have to give Princess Margo a little surprise once I crash into the kingdom"

Fawful chuckled darkly to himself and went off to get ready for his surprise to give to the teenage princess

~To be continued~

* * *

**Gemma*-means gemstone in latin**

**Hanakotoba*-means the language of flowers**

* * *

**Me:So what do you all think?**

**Peach:I love Margo already, I can't wait to meet her sometime later in the story**

**Mario:Same-a here!**

**Bowser:When are we gonna appear?**

**Me:You'll have to wait and see Bowser ;D**

**Ludwig:Read and review**

**Daisy:Please don't hate on Margo if you don't like it then don't read it**


End file.
